Fastest Pace
by MarcAnthonyCantor
Summary: AU Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will understand the true meaning of being a ninja. May change to MA as of now no romance.


I don't own Naruto (No shit)

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Naruto rushed to his room to take a bath and get the dirt of his body after the Wave mission. Taking a quick bath in warm water and switching into another of his sore eye excuse of ninja clothing , Naruto was ready to give his debriefing of the mission to Hokage's secretary chunnin's.

" Zabuza you know the big sword freak attacked us on our way to the Old drunks house Kakashi-sensei was caught in a unbeatable high level ninja technique but i saved him with my awesome ninja skills with absolutely no help from no on-" a death glare from Sasuke and exhausted deadpanned look from Kakashi and a bunk to the head from Sakura stopped Naruto in the track of his explanation. "OK so a little help from the Teme and i- we where able to disable Zabuza's trap" Naruto said pausing to catch his breath.

" Well Kakashi-sensei took it from there and almost won till some hunger-" another correction from Sakura's bonk" i mean hunter ninja came and stuck a needle into Zabuza's neck and took him away saying something about protecting secrets." The Chunnin's and everyone present in the room sighed except Sasuke since he was above showing such emotions but the annoyance on his face said otherwise. " That enough Naruto i think i can explain from here on " Kakashi said in his ever dull voice. " Kids please wait outside" Kakashi said to his team, Sasuke giving him a glare for being called a kid while Naruto made sure he understood how much he disliked it in a loud verbal response while Sakura followed Sasuke like a lost puppy.

* * *

After telling the Hokage of Naruto's use of the Kyuubi chakra and getting an explanation for it Kakashi dismissed his team.

Sasuke leaving to get some extra training done while Sakura asked Sasuke to eat with her, his glare gave her his answer. Naruto taking his chance and asking Sakura to eat some ramen with him receiving a face full of fist before Sakura walked away with a huffed. Naruto getting up as if the hit never even connected and yelling at his sensei of being a pervert before running toward Ichiraku. Kakashi watched them leave knowing full well that this mission had changed them more then they wished to show. He had seen how Naruto walked , watching his surroundings much more accurate and how Sasuke eyes held some respect for Naruto and even more for him after finding out how much of a capable shinobi he was and how Sakura's hand kept straying to her Kunai's at any loud noise.

Yes, his team was becoming what he knew what they would become.

Why did she like that bastard when all he did was be so mean to her. He was just as good as Sasuke or even better. A voice in his head corrected him, Sasuke was faster, Sasuke had more battle tactics, Sasuke was from a proud clan, Sasuke was stronger. He instantly squashed the voice out of existence. The damage was done , he knew he had to get stronger. In a display of great will Naruto strayed from Ichiraku and headed to the training ground he knew Sasuke always trained in, one with a large lake to support his fire jutsu's and enough trees to practice his aim and a space large enough so he could do his Kata's.

Going through the seals for Katon:**Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **Sasuke unleashed his clans famed Jutsu. After finishing his Jutsu, he felt the feeling of being watched but not the Chakra accompanying his rabid fan girls. His guard was instantly up till he head the loud voice of Naruto, the Dobe.

'Tch, his stealth is good i need to train harder' Thought Sasuke. "What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked in a rough manner with a glare added to it, his pride was wounded after the Dobe snuck up on him. Naruto's eyes took on a fox like squint and in his boastful voice he spoke " Ne, Teme i need your help to get stronger" Naruto said in a serious voice , well serious for Naruto. The Dobe wanted help? That was suprising the Dobe would never ask for his help except if it was serious, but he had no time to waste on helping someone else get stronger he himself needed to get stronger. " Dobe i don't have time to train you " Said Sasuke in a serious voice knowing full well that he would probably have to run to get the dobe off his back about this training.

" What?!? Ne, Teme i am your teammate if i get stronger i won't hold you back so help me get stronger " Naruto hoped if he inflated Sasuke's ego a bit he would help him. Sasuke being the last loyal Uchiha was used to his pride being inflated so it did not have any effect on him but he couldn't disagree with the Dobes statement and Sasuke knew he would benefit from sparring with the Dobes large amount of Bushin. " Fine, Dobe but you better not drag me down" Responded Sasuke with a glare.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, Naruto did not know it was going to be this easy to convince Sasuke he was even ready to offer teaching him the **Kage bushin.** Naruto smiled while taking off his jacket leaving him in his dark blue undershirt since he knew he was going to sweat tons after training with Sasuke. Sasuke was already on the other side of the clearing while doing stretches getting ready to spar. " Dobe come at me and show me what you can do " Sasuke said with a smirk present in his face. " Taijutsu only so i can correct yours and see how good you are at it " Sasuke said already in a sprint ready to attack Naruto.

To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement , he knew he was much better at Taijutsu then Naruto but he didn't know Naruto actually knew the academy Kata's and excelled in it. The Dobe's stamina was three times better then his own and the strength behind his punches and kicks where unexpectedly strong for someone the size of the Dobe. The Dobe hit him quite a few times nothing serious but if this was a real fight he would have hit some vital spots. None the less Sasuke still knew the superior Taijutsu from his family scrolls so his Taijutsu was low- chunnin level while Naruto's was high- gennin level the difference may sound like a little but it was actually much and Sasuke had already trown Naruto on the ground three times 23 minutes into their spar.

After trowing Naruto on the ground for the fifth time and 45 minutes into the spar Sasuke abruptly stopped the fight and told Naruto in what he needed to improve on. " Your slow, you need to get faster, your strength is great but could be better and your form in good but the academy Taijutsu will only get you so far you have to look for a better style" Sasuke said as if he was grading a test. Naruto's determination even sparked Sasuke's will. " Next will train Ninjutsu " Sasuke said approaching near the lake.

" Dobe do you know any Ninjutsu but the basics and your Kage bushin? " Sasuke asked already knowing the answer but wanting show off his wide arsenal of Ninjutsu for a gennin. Naruto shook his head still taking deep breaths after the spar, as was Sasuke. " Well your Chakra control sucks Dobe so it would be best if you trained it by climbing trees, I am going to train my aim with** Katon:Housenka**" Sasuke said with a glare directed at Naruto for not knowing any other ninjutsu. Naruto created near 50 clones, " Here Teme train aim on my clones they can run around so your aim can get used to hitting moving objects" Naruto said with his chest sticking out for thinking of such a great idea.

Sasuke's smirked returned full force, the Dobe had actually come up with such an ingenious idea the respect he was growing for the Dobe just went up a notch. While Naruto was climbing trees with his Chakra, Sasuke took aim at the clones while activating his Sharigan so he could hit more of the clones. After about half an hour of both of their task Sasuke still had about 23 clones left but his Chakra was running low after having to use his Jutsu and having his Sharigan activated for such a long period of time. Naruto continued to climb trees sweating profoundly but his huge Chakra reserves being taxed by making those clones and climbing the trees over such a long period of time.

Sasuke smirked knowing well that this exercise would improve his aim by much over time and dismissed his Sharigan and took out his Kunai's and called for Naruto to come down. Trowing Kunai's and all his Shuriken on the ground next to him and calling for Naruto to come down. " Dobe take aim at those targets " Sasuke said not even pointing out where they where expecting Naruto to know where they where at after climbing those trees. And Naruto did full well know where they where. In a show of ninja flexibility Naruto jumped up in the air and hit 5 of 13 of the target.

Sasuke inwardly clapped, he may be able to hit all of those targets but only 9 of them right in the middle but the Dobe was able to hit 3 right in the middle. Sasuke had been doing this exercise since HE was in the village. After about an hour of taking turns of hitting the targets and having to pick up all the stray kunais and shuriken, Both young Nin left to get some food, shower and sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Techniques  
**

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**

** Katon Housenka**-Fire Type; Mythical Fire Flower


End file.
